Alzheimer's disease (AD) is the most common cause of dementia in the elderly and is characterised by a decline in cognitive function, that progresses slowly and results in symptoms such as memory loss and disorientation. Death occurs, on average, 9 years after diagnosis. The incidence of AD increases with age, so that while about 5% of people over the age of 70 are sufferers, this figure increases to 20% of those over 80 years old.
Existing treatments exclusively target the primary symptoms of AD. Diseased neurons may release insufficient or excessive amounts of particular neurotransmitters, and so current drugs are aimed at increasing neurotransmitter levels or at reducing the stimulation of nerve cells by neurotransmitters. Although these drugs provide some improvement in the symptoms of AD, they fail to address the underlying cause of the disease.
The classic clinical and neuropathological features of AD consist of senile or neuritic plaques and tangled bundles of fibers (neurofibrillary tangles) [Verdile, G., et al, Pharm. Res. 50:397-409 (2004)]. In addition, there is a severe loss of neurons in the hippocampus and the cerebral cortex. Neuritic plaques are extracellular lesions, consisting mainly of deposits of β-amyloid peptide (Aβ), surrounded by dystrophic (swollen, damaged and degenerating) neurites and glial cells activated by inflammatory processes. In contrast, neurofibrillary tangles (NFTs) are intracellular clusters composed of a hyperphosphorylated form of the protein tau, which are found extensively in the brain (e.g. mainly in cortex and hippocampus in AD). Tau is a soluble cytoplasmic protein which has a role in microtubule stabilisation. Excessive phosphorylation of this protein renders it insoluble and leads to its aggregation into paired helical filaments, which in turn form NFTs.
The amyloid cascade hypothesis proposes that abnormal accumulation of Aβ peptides, particularly Aβ42, initiates a cascade of events leading to the classical symptoms of AD and ultimately, to the death of the patient. There is strong evidence [e.g. Rapoport, M., et al (2002) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USA 99:6364-6369] that dysregulation of tau function is a key step in the cascade of Alzheimer's disease pathology leading ultimately to neuronal death. Furthermore, tau mutations and NFTs are found in other dementias in which Aβ pathology is absent, such as frontotemporal dementia, Pick's disease and parkinsonism linked to chromosome 17 (FTDP-17) [Mizutani, T. (1999) Rinsho Shikeigaku 39: 1262-1263]. Also, in AD the frequency of NFTs correlates to the degree of dementia better than that of senile plaques [Arriagada, P. V., et al (1992) Neurology 42:631-639], while significant numbers of amyloid plaques are often found in the brains of non-demented elderly people, suggesting that amyloid pathology on its own is not sufficient to cause dementia. For these reasons, normalisation of tau function (in particular prevention of hyperphosphorylation) is seen as a desirable therapeutic goal for the treatment of AD and other dementing conditions.
Tau is a 352-441 amino acid protein encoded by the Mapt (Microtubule-associated protein tau) gene which is widely expressed in the central nervous system (CNS) with localisation primarily in axons [Binder et al J. Cell Biol. 1985, 101(4), 1371-1378]. The major function of tau is regulation of the stability of microtubules (MTs), intracellular structural components comprised of tubulin dimers which are integral in regulating many essential cellular processes such as axonal transport and elongation as well as generation of cell polarity and shape. Tau binding to tubulin is a key factor in determining the rates of polymerisation/depolymerisation (termed dynamic instability) of MTs, and tau is therefore key to the regulation of many essential cellular processes [see, for example, Butner, K. A., Kirschner, M. W. (1991) J. Cell. Biol. 115: 717-730].
Tau is a basic protein with numerous serine and threonine residues, many of which are susceptible to phosphorylation. While normal tau has two to three phosphorylated amino acid residues, hyperphosphorylated tau found in AD and other tauopathies typically has eight or nine phosphorylated residues. A variety of kinases promote phosphorylation of these sites, including proline-directed kinases such as glycogen synthase kinase 3β (GSK3β) and cyclin dependent kinase 5 (cdk5), and non-proline-directed kinases such as protein kinase A (PKA) and calmodulin (CaM) kinase II, which phosphorylate tau at Lys-(Ile/Cys)-Gly-Ser sequences, also known as KXGS motifs. One KXGS motif is found in each of the MT binding repeats. Phosphorylation at these sites is important for the regulation of tau-MT binding and while the degree of phosphorylation is normally low, it has been shown to be increased in brain tissue from AD patients. Phosphorylation of one particular residue within the KXGS motifs, Ser-262 has been shown to be elevated in tau protein extracted from the NFTs in AD [Hasegawa, M. et al (1992) J. Biol. Chem 267:17047-17054] and phosphorylation at this site also appears to dramatically reduce MT binding [Biernat, J. et al. (1993) Neuron 11: 153-163]. Nishimura et al. [Cell 116: 671-682 (2004)] demonstrated that overexpression of the kinase
PAR-1 in Drosophila led to enhanced tau-mediated toxicity and an increase in the phosphorylation of tau on Ser-262, Ser-356, and other amino acid residues, including sites phosphorylated by GSK3β and Cdk5. Their findings suggest that PAR-1 kinase acts as a master kinase during the process of tau hyperphosphorylation, with the phosphorylation of the Ser-262 and Ser-356 sites being a prerequisite for the subsequent phosphorylation at downstream sites by other kinases.
The mammalian ortholog of PAR-1 is microtubule affinity-regulating kinase (MARK). There are four MARK isoforms and these form part of the AMP-dependent protein kinase (AMPK) family. Like PAR-1, MARK is thought to phosphorylate tau, perhaps in response to an external insult, such as the disruption of Ca2+ homeostasis caused by Aβ, priming it for further phosphorylation events. It is not clear whether the phosphorylation of tau by MARK leads directly to its detachment from MTs or the subsequent phosphorylation events cause detachment. The resulting unbound, hyperphosphorylated tau is delocalised to the somatodendritic compartment and is then cleaved by caspases to form fragments prone to aggregation [Drewes, G. (2004). Trends Biochem. Sci 29:548-555; Gamblin, T. C., et al, (2003) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 100:10032-10037]. These aggregates can grow into filaments, which are potentially toxic, eventually forming the NFTs found in AD.
For these reasons, it is proposed that MARK inhibitors will enable the prevention or amelioration of neurodegeneration in AD and other tauopathies.
This invention relates to methods and materials for the treatment or prevention of neurodegenerative diseases such as Alzheimer's disease. In particular, there is disclosed a particular class of pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine derivatives which selectively inhibit microtubule affinity regulating kinase (MARK).
WO 2009/014620 A1, published Jan. 29, 2009, describes a class of 6-heterocyclic substituted pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines as inhibitors of MARK. The present invention is directed to compounds having smaller substituents, such as halo, alkyl or ether groups, at the 6-position of the pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine core.